Electrical enclosures and circuit breaker load centers are typically installed on finished or unfinished walls between 2.times.4 studs. Usually the walls are covered with drywall and the installers must use a knife or router to cut out the openings for the electrical equipment. The router is used to cut the drywall around the enclosure, once the enclosure has been completely wired, and follows the outline of the electrical enclosure. At times the router bit may penetrate too deeply and cut the insulation on the wiring entering the enclosure. When this occurs, the electrician must install a junction box and splice the wiring that has been damaged. Sometimes, the electrician may not know that the damage has occurred until long after the drywalling is complete. This may result in later cutting the drywall and fixing the wiring that has been damaged by the router.
In the past nail plates were used to protect non-metallic cable where it is installed in 2.times.4 wall studs. The plate is typically fastened to the face of the 2.times.4 to prevent any nail from piercing the cable. These nail plates, however, do not provide protection to the wires entering the enclosure since the wiring is typically between the two studs. Therefore, there is a need for a device that will complement the electrical enclosure which will be easy to install and will shield the cable (or wiring) entering the enclosure while the installer cuts around the electrical enclosure. In addition, it would be desirable to have such a device that would assist the installer in guiding the router bit along the perimeter of the enclosure while the drywall is being cut.